tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Lieli Beaufort
'''Lieli Beaufort', maiden name Lieli Stone, is a Nord Riften Guard and wife of Francois Beaufort. She was a part of the Black-Briar Incident, fighting alongside her husband against Maven and her goons. She was temporarily enlisted in the Stormcloaks so she could help her brother during the Forsworn Rebellion in Markarth. Early Life When Lieli was a young girl, her father used to be in the Riften Guard, until he was injured on duty. Though the injury didn't kill him, it did prevent him from carrying out his duties and he was forced to retire, returning to his home to spend the rest of his life with Lieli. When Lieli was six years she got attacked by a skeever when she was out in the woods it left a scar on her left eye. At 20 she wanted to follow in her father's footsteps and became a guard of Riften. RPs Character Form *Class: Barbarians *Skills: Master Two-Handed, Expert Light Armor/Speech, Adept Sneak/One-Handed/Block *Powers: Battle Cry *Equipment: Riften Guard Armor, Iron Greatsword and Iron Dagger. Back to Roots II Lieli is seen standing guard with her arms crossed and helmet on. Standing watch was boring, but she wanted to do the right thing and follow in her father's footsteps. There was a commotion going on, she saw guards running back to the keep. She followed after them inside the keep and asked what was happening. Another guard told her that the Jarl had just been murdered. She asked who did it. The guard revealed that it was her son, Harrald. He was found holding the body, which had his dagger impaled in her chest. Since the heir had killed the Jarl, Lieli asked who would be the new Jarl. The guard pointed out that Laila had another son, Saerlund, but he hadn't taken up the position yet. Since she wasn't needed in the keep, as other guards had a handle on the situation, Lieli returned to her duties patrolling the city. She retired after the long night and went to the Bee and Barb. She sat at the counter and took her helmet off. The innkeeper asked her what she'd like. She ordered some mead and handed him the septims. He nodded and handed her the drink. After finishing her drink she began heading back home. As she passed through the Market District, she noticed one of Maven's goons, Maul, carrying around something westward towards the docks. She decided to follow him. Maul made it to the Docks District, headed to the dock that was the farthest from the city. Lieli was right on his trail. Maul made it the farthest he could from the city. He put whatever he was carrying down on the dock and began to tie some big rocks to it, that he had brought in another sack. Lieli watched from a distance and wondered what he was doing. When he was done he stood up and pushed rocks off the dock and when they fell into the water and began to sink they brought what they were tied to down too. Maul laughed and started to walk away. Lieli confronted him as he passed a warehouse and demanded to know what he was doing. Maul brushed the girl off and told her to forget he was even there, or else she'd be crossing Maven. Lieli let him go and went towards the docks where he had been. She saw something in the water, a person. She jumped off the dock and went underwater to save whomever Maul pushed off. Lieli grabbed his hands and began to swim up with him. The weight of the rocks started to drag both of them back under. She didn't give up and swam harder. The man began to tug at rope tying the rocks to his feet. She helped him with the ropes. With Lieli's help they managed to untie the ropes. The man ran out of breath and started to choke on the water when he accidentally opened his mouth. She swam up to the docks, dragging him along. The man started coughing when he was out of the water. Now that they were in the open, she recognized him. He was the new Guard Captain, Francois Beaufort. Lieli took her helmet off and cough out some water as well. He thanked her. Francois didn't know her by name so he asked for hers. She told him and he said he owed her his life. Francois looked around. He cursed and put both hands on his head. This was the second time they tried to kill him, if they found out he lived they would come after him again. Francois got up and turned to Lieli. He told her to find the investigators Arnor Gray-Dawn and Abbard, since they were the only guards he trusted. She was to tell them that he wasn't dead and left the city for his own safety. She wasn't to tell anyone else. It was imperative that Maven not find out that he lived, or else she might send Dark Brotherhood assassins after him. After telling Lieli that he gave her a quick hug, thanking her again then darted off into the night to leave Riften. Lieli got up and went to go find the two investigators. She found Abbard walking outside heading to the Keep. She called to him. He asked what was going on. She leaned in and explained the situation. Abbard realized the severity of what happened and said that she needed to find Arnor immediately. He pointed her in the right direction. She spotted him near the Riften Jail and called to him. He asked her what she needed. She whispered, saying her name was Lieli and Francois told her to meet him. Arnor told her to keep talking. She said that he told her to inform the investigator of his survival and that he left Riften. She had recently saved him from being drowned by one of Maven's goons. Lieli didn't know why they tried to kill him. Arnor told her to come with him. After the Jarl's funeral they'd have work to do. She nodded. They walked to the cemetery. Saerlund said a few words about his mother. After the funeral was done everyone went to the Keep for Saerlund's coronation. Afterwards she returned to the Barracks and learned that Abbard was arrested for Skooma possession. She met up with Arnor in the evidence vault. Lieli asked him what was wrong. He told her and she asked about the gold they supposedly found in Abbard's things. Arnor didn't see it. Lieli said that someone must have taken it. Gold sometimes went missing from the evidence vault. She asked about the work they had to do. Arnor and Lieli could hear footsteps getting closer and closer. The investigator said the Francois trusted her, so now that Abbard was in jail it was up to them to expose the corruption in the city. The two of them against all of Maven's goods weren't good odds. Three guards entered the Vault. They noticed Lieli and Arnor there. One of them asked what they were doing there. Another said that he was going to grab the evidence for Harrald's trial, they would need to bring it to the keep since it was starting soon. She said that they weren't doing anything. That made the guards suspicious. The other two guards grabbed a box which contained the evidence on Harrald's case from a safe. The Nord said that he was taking care of the evidence from a closed case of his. He mentioned that he and Lieli were going to clear out a bandit encampment and said to tell the captain. Arnor whispered to her to meet him outside the north gate by the forest. He then left the barracks. Lieli followed Arnor. She said that they couldn't take on the corrupt guards and the thieves guild by themselves. They needed allies. He nodded and said that they needed to leave quickly for Windhelm. The corrupt guards would soon be looking for them. He decide against following the roads and ran for the forest. He told her to get rid of her guards' armor as well, to make it harder to spot them. Arnor took off the blue cloth garment over his armor and left it behind before taking off the chainmail and leaving that as well. They needed to blend in so they needed plainclothes disguises. Lieli did as Arnor and took off her guard's armor and only leaving on her plainclothes that she wore underneath. They began their hike north. They needed to hurry since they shouldn't leave Maven and her goons ruling Riften for too long. Lieli asked his plan. Arnor wanted to bring all this up with the High King. She asked how they were going to convince him of the truth. Arnor revealed that he had the true writ that made Saerlund the new Jarl. If the writ was shown to be forged, then Ulfric's guards could conduct a proper investigation into the Jarl's murder proving Harrald's innocence. They would need more evidence to completely prove that and Lieli suggested finding Francois. He knew of something since Maven tried to kill him. Arnor agreed but first they needed to get to Windhelm. She pointed out that there were two Stormcloak forts nearby so they could get help fast. They walk through the Windhelm gates a few hours into the night. Lieli was tired from the journey so she suggested the inn. Arnor was determined not to rest until he had his audience with the High King. She said that the guards were unlikely to grant them passage into the Palace in their disguises. The investigator revealed that he still kept his Rift guard badge. She cursed at him for not telling her that before, she had thrown hers away with her uniform. He said that his would be enough. She still suggested resting, but he was against it since he suspected that Maven or Tobias might have sent assassins after them. She agreed with Abbard in saying that he was paranoid. She managed to convince him to allow her a nap to rest from the tiring trip, but he refused to sleep. Lieli and Arnor went to the inn and Lieli rented a room, where she rested for a few hours. When she woke up in the morning, Arnor was leaning against the wall keeping watch for assassins and struggling to stay awake. She asked if he saw anyone jokingly. He told the truth but joked that one could never be too safe. She gathered her stuff and finally agreed to head to the Palace. Arnor walked to the Palace of the Kings, showing his badge to the guard at the doors. After a short explanation they let him through and he approached Ulfric. He told him of the problem in Riften and asked for help. They were surprised to find out that Francois was there in the Palace, already speaking to Ulfric. The High King said that this was a matter that their Jarl needed to deal with. Francois said that the current Jarl was just a puppet of Maven. Ulfric asked for evidence. Francois shook his head, Maven made it nearly impossible to find evidence on her. She had the city guard, the thieves guild and the Jarl in her pocket. He then asked Arnor and Lieli where Abbard was. The investigator told him of the charges put against Abbard by Tobias. He then asked Ulfric for safe stay at the Palace like Francois since they might have assassins after them. Francois revealed that he was staying at his sister's house, not the Palace and suggested they come with him. He asked Ulfric when his sister would arrive from her mission. The High Kind said that Sofia would be arriving soon and told them that he'd send a messenger to inform them of her arrival. Francois bowed to the High King. Lieli tried to copy him, but it didn't turn out as graceful as the Imperial's bow. Ulfric lifted an eyebrow at the sight of Lieli bow. Lieli saw this and turned a little red from embarrassment. Francois couldn't help but smile and chuckle a bit. He told them to follow him to Hjerim, his sister's home. Arnor laughed quietly at Lieli's bow. He then gracefully bowed to the High King before turning around and following Francois. As they left the Palace she asked if it was that bad. Francois grinned and said that it was pretty bad, then asked them about the situation in Riften. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nords Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Guards Category:Barbarians